


Gingerbrave x Reader: Gingerbrave shits on you

by Deanfoods



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Movie: Shrek Forever After, Other, Scat, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanfoods/pseuds/Deanfoods
Summary: gingerbrave can't control his shits for some dumb fucking dumb stupid horseshit reason and also you're permanently stuck under his cookie ass. hijinks ensue.
Relationships: gingerbrave/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gingerbrave x Reader: Gingerbrave shits on you

It's a normal day in cookie land or whatever, gingerbrave is shitting uncontrollably and as always, you're right under his flat pastry buttocks to recieve the sweet heavenly shit pudding.

how's it going down there beautiful? - said gingerbrave with his tender voice, looking directly at you as you take a bath in the brown shower coming out of his bum - I was thinking we could go to my place to watch a movie or something tomorrow, sound good? 

you try to respond but, alas, your mouth is too busy trying to contain the massive hot chocolate eruption, yet he knows that you would agree without hesitation, he smiles and nods at you. 

🌋


End file.
